The True Meaning of Friendship
by stormtwink
Summary: Mitchie's friends planned mischievous schemes to stop the idea of her mother accepting a job offer from a place far away from Camp Rock. Will they succeed? Read and find out!
1. Opportunity Wasted

**I do not own Camp Rock. :) This is my first story, so please be considerate if I have some corrections....please leave reviews! Suggestions on how to make the stories nicer will be warmly welcomed. Thanks:)**

CHAPTER 1

Mitchie Torres had a big smile on her face while she made her way to the kitchen to help her mom, Connie Torres, the camp cook, to prepare the camp's breakfast. She still coudn't believe that she was in the coolest camp in the whole world. Thanks to her mom who have been lucky to get the job as camp cook, she can stay at the musically-influenced camp. Mitchie owe her mom a lot of thank you's because her mom had been working in the kitchen just for her. She loved her mom very much.

When Mitchie reached the doors of the kitchen, she pushed them with full enthusiasm that made her mom scream in surprise. "Mitchie!" Connie screamed. "Good morning, Mom!" Mitchie said with full happiness as she made her way to her mom and planted a kiss on her cheeck. "Morning too, dear....it seems your in a happy mood today." She smiled. "Of course! I'm here in the coolest place ever!" Mitchie said as she grabbed a bag of hamburger buns from the kitchen shelf. Today breakfast is going to be hamburgers, and Mitchie could not wait to dig in the food because she was now hungry---and besides, her mom makes the best burgers in the entire world! She smiled and placed the buns in the oven to heat. Then, she put on kitchen mitts and began cooking hamburger patties while her mom was sitting on a stool, reading a cookbook while waiting for the buns to be heated.

After twenty minutes, Mitchie and Connie were now putting patties and cheese on the buns. Mitchie was about to put cheese on the last bun when suddenly Connie asked her, "Mitchie, what are your plans for this day?" Mitchie smiled and replied, "I'm going to go to Shane's hip-hop dancing class with Caitlyn, Peggy, and Lola. Then Caitlyn and I need to go to Keynote to record the music that we're giving to Dee next week for her music class. Then maybe I'll just spend the remaining time hanging out here in the kitchen, or with my friends. Oh! And Shane planned a meeting for us later....by the lake. Maybe that's the schedule for this day." Connie smiled, then her expression turned serious. "Mitchie, listen, I need to tell you something. I---" Connie was interrupted by a loud voice. "Morning, ladies!" It was Caitlyn. She's with her laptop, of course, and she had a big smile on her face. "What'cha cookin'?" she said, trying to make her accent into British.

Mitchie laughed at her friend's attempt to imitate a British accent. "Nothing much. We're done cooking breakfast." Mitchie said. Then, she got a box of freshly-baked cookies from the kitchen shelf and handed them over to Caitlyn. "Eat moderately!" Mitchie said teasingly. Caitlyn laughed, then took a big bite of cookie. She love sweets very much.

Mitchie then turned her attention to her mother as Caitlyn was munching on cookies. "What is it that you want to tell me, Mom?" Connie hesitated, then said, "I'll tell you about it later, honey. Right now you have to go to the Mess Hall to eat your breakfast. With Caitlyn, of course." Mitchie smiled, then planted a kiss on her mom's cheek. "Okay, mom. You can tell me about it later! Bye!" she said happily, then she grabbed Caitlyn's now-filled-with-chocolate hand. "Bye, Mrs. Torres!" Then they hurried out the door.

Connie sighed as she sat on a stool beside the table. How is she going to tell Mitchie her news?

**There, do you like it? Please review! Thanks:)**


	2. Connie's shocking news

**Chapter 2! Enjoy!:)**

Mitchie and Caitlyn went to the Mess Hall hand in hand. They immediately went to Peggy and Lola's table after they got their breakfast. When Peggy saw the two girls, she smiled and waved. Lola did the same also. "Hey, Girl, you're late." Lola said with a smile. "Yeah, sorry. Mom and I ended up striking a conversation. She was about to tell me something when Caitlyn entered through the kitchen doors, probably craving for cookies again, so I gave her what she wanted." When Peggy and Lola heard that, they laughed. Caitlyn gave Mitchie a playful shove, then said, "Hey, you know how I love sweets so much! Is it my fault that they love me back?" Mitchie, Peggy, and Lola laughed hard at what Caitlyn said.

They were still laughing when someone covered Mitchie's eyes. "Who is this?" Mitchie said while she touches the hands of the one who's covering her eyes. Mitchie's friends smiled, then laughed. The "stranger" hushed them, which made them laugh harder. Then they gave clues for Mitchie so that she can have an idea on who is the one covering her eyes.

After, like, five minutes, Mitchie said, "Seriously. Who. is. this?!?" Mitchie tried to reach the head of the "stranger", but she can't reach it. Her friends laughed hard. Caitlyn, who was now red because of laughing, said, "Okay, for one last clue. This person loves going by the _lake._" As soon as Mitchie heard the last clue, she smiled triumphantly, then said, "Shane!"

Shane removed his hands from Mitchie's eyes then laughed hard. "You," he said, "are a slow guesser." He sat beside Mitchie and gave her one of his heart-melting smiles.

Mitchie shoved Shane playfully, then said, "Well, it's a good thing that Caitlyn, Peggy, and Lola are here, or else your hands will be stuck on my eyes all day long." Her friends laughed hard at what she said, including Shane. Mitchie smiled, then laughed along also.

Suddenly, someone interrupted the fun of Mitchie and her friends. It was none other than Tess Tyler, Camp Rock's "diva". She was with Ella, of course. Peggy used to be one of Tess's posse but eversince Final Jam, where she felt that she coudn't stand Tess's bossiness anymore, she backed out as one of Tess's backup singers and became closer to Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Lola. Peggy didn't regret her decision. No regrets at all.

Tess interrupted by saying "Hi" to Shane. It's obvious that Tess has a big crush on Shane but eversince Final Jam, where Mitchie and Shane sang a duet, Mitchie and Shane were inseparable. Tess, however, does everything to get Shane to notice her...but it seems like she doesn't have a chance anymore because it's obvious that Shane likes Mitchie also.

Shane said "Hi" back, then turned his attention to Mitchie and her friends. Caitlyn saw Tess roll her eyes. She smiled as she watched Tess and Ella go to their table.

After breakfast, Shane said goodbye to Mitchie and her friends because he have to get the music that they will use for the hip-hop dancing class later. They nodded and went immediately to the dance room, where the hip-hop class was going to be held.

The morning became a breeze for Mitchie. She went to the hip-hop dancing class, then went to Keynote to record the music that Caitlyn and her are going to pass to Dee next week for her music class.

After Mitchie finished all her tasks for the morning, she went by the lake to meet Shane. She waited for, like, five minutes. To past the time, she leaned on one of the canoes and closed her eyes, then daydreamed about camp, her family, her friends both in camp and at home, Shane, her music, and many other things.......

"BOO!"

"WHAT?!? WHAT HAPPENED?!?" Mitchie screamed in surprise, only to find out that Shane surprised her. Shane laughed at her reaction. Mitchie narrowed her eyes at first, then started laughing also. Together, they laughed in unison. Suddenly, Shane stopped laughing and said, 'How's your morning, Mitchie?"

Mitchie smiled, then said, "Good. Great, actually. I had a lot of fun. How about you?" Shane smiled also, then said, "Great also, but of course, tiring. Who's not going to be tired if you have to teach five dance classes in just a morning?" Mitchie laughed at what Shane said. Then they chatted for a few minutes, then Mitchie said, "Shane, I have to go. I still have to help my mom prepare lunch. See you later!" she said, then she stood up and left. "Okay. See you!" Shane said, then he smiled. He leaned on one of the canoes, daydreaming.

Mitchie happily went to the kitchen. She planted a kiss on her mother's cheek as soon as she saw her, then asked, "What's for lunch today, mom?" Connie smiled, then said, "Fruit salad, steak with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables on the side, refreshing iced tea, and chocolate milkshake if you still want some." "That's delicious! I'm already starving." Mitchie said with a smile. Then she and her mom got all the ingredients and immediately went to work.

Minutes after cooking, lunch was ready. It's still thirty minutes before lunchtime, so Mitchie decided to stay with her mom. While she and her mom talked, Mitchie remembered the thing that her mom failed to tell her a while ago. "Mom," Mitchie began, "what is it that you wanted to tell me a while ago?" "Hmm?" Connie said. Then she realized what Mitchie had just said. She hesitated, then said, "Umm....Mitchie.....I do have something to tell you....but please, take it easy, okay?" Mitchie's happy face a while ago became a curious one. "What is it, mom?"

"See, the thing is.....yesterday, someone called me. It was the executive manager of a restaurant in Los Angeles. This manager is Brown's friend, so one day, Brown decided to bring that manager here. He tasted my cooking and he liked it. So, he offered me a job to be one of his restaurant's most experienced chefs." Connie said. "Oh," Mitchie said. "What's your decision, mom?" she asked. "I...I was planning to get the job offer. And if I did get the job offer.....Mitchie, I'm sorry, but you have to accompany me to L.A. because I need someone to assist me. Besides, it's only for two months....and I don't want you to be here in Camp Rock alone."

"Here in Camp Rock alone?!? What do you mean, mom?" Mitchie said anxiously. Connie cleared her throat nervously, then said, "You have to leave Camp Rock if I accept the job. I'm sorry, Mitchie."

Mitchie's face became pale as soon as she heard that. She was shocked.

**There!:) Please review! Thanks:)**


	3. WHAT?

**Here's Chapter 3!:)**

"Mitchie...are you okay?" Connie asked her with a worried expression.

Mitchie breathed heavily, then sat on a stool. "Mom," she said, "does Brown already know about this?" Connie hesitated, but she still gave a reply. "Not yet." she said. Mitchie stood up from the stool and immediately went beside her mother. "Mom, I'll accept your decision about the job offer. Even if you accept it or not, it's fine with me. But, to tell you the truth, mom, I don't want you to accept the job offer because not only do I have to leave Camp Rock, but you also have to work terribly hard for that restaurant---it's in Los Angeles! But I'll respect whatever is your decision, mom." Mitchie said with a twinge of sadness. Then, she said, "Come on, Mom, let's just finish making lunch."

Connie and Mitchie made lunch in an uncomfortable silence. When Connie saw the disappointed look on Mitchie's face, she can't help but feel a little down. Camp Rock is everything for Mitchie---and if she has to leave it, it will surely make her very sad. Connie was struck on a quandary for a second....she, herself, doesn't want to leave Camp Rock because she grew to love it also...but....her accepting the job offer would be a great help for their family...but does she want to see her Mitchie so sad?

Connie's thoughts drifted away when she realized Mitchie was calling her. "Mom! Are you okay?" Mitchie asked. "Oh, yes, honey...I was just thinking....what were you saying?" Connie said. "I'm going to the Mess Hall now to eat lunch. Eat your lunch now also, mom." Mitchie then kissed her mom and hurried out the door.

Connie, while watching her daughter go outside the kitchen, has a worried expression. Why is this so hard?

Mitchie entered the Mess Hall with a sad expression---so not her happy, cheerful self. She got her food and made her way to Caitlyn, Lola, and Peggy's table. When Caitlyn saw her, she waved enthusiastically. Lola and Peggy did the same. Mitchie waved back and forced a smile. "Hi!" Peggy said, smiling widely. Mitchie sat beside Caitlyn. "How's your morning, dear?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie, imitating a British accent again. Mitchie couldn't help but laugh. "It's great." Her friends smiled, then they chatted about many things. Mitchie, however, tries to forget the conversation that she and her mom had in the kitchen a while ago. But, unfortunately, she can't. She just can't believe that she had to leave Camp Rock so soon! She picked a slice of steak from her plate by using her fork but she found out she had no appetite. Mitchie sighed. _I can't believe it _was the thought that kept running in her head.

That's when her friends noticed that something is bothering her. "Hey Mitchie," Lola said, "are you alright?"

Mitchie quickly stopped her thoughts, then said, "Yeah, Lola, I'm fine...thanks." She forced a smile.

"Anything we can help you with?"

Mitchie realized that her friends' normally happy faces turned into serious and worried ones. "What's the problem, Mitchie? You're not joining our chat. You don't have any appetite either. Why?" Caitlyn asked her, worried. "It's just that, you're not your normally, cheerful self." Peggy added.

Mitchie looked at three pairs of serious eyes staring at her, waiting for an answer. Maybe, she thought, if I shared my problem to them, perhaps a little bit of my worried feelings will be off my chest....

"Mitchie!"

"Yeah. What? Oh, sorry.....I was just thinking again...." Mitchie said. "You're making us worry, Mitchie! Seriously...what is bothering you?" Caitlyn said, who was now very worried for Mitchie. Mitchie gulped, then began. "See, the thing is....um....well...." Mitchie stammered. "What is it, Mitchie?" Lola asked nervously.

"Hey!"

Mitchie, Lola, Caitlyn, and Peggy turned their heads around to see who called. Turns out, it was Shane Gray. He smiled at Mitchie. Mitchie forced a smile. Then Shane went to their table then sat beside Mitchie. "Looks like you guys have a serious conference." Shane said. "What's up?" "Mitchie has something on her mind that seems to be bothering her." Peggy explained. And, just like the others, Shane's happy face became a worried one. "What's the problem, Mitchie?" he asked gently.

Mitchie looked at all her friends. They were waiting for an answer. She sighed. She doesn't have any other choice but to tell them.

"See....mom and I had a conversation a while ago." Mitchie began. "She said that yesterday, she got a call from Brown's friend who once ate here. Turns out, that friend of Brown's is the executive manager of one of the restaurants in Los Angeles. That manager asked her to be one of his restaurant's most experienced chefs because he liked mom's cooking. Mom was thinking about accepting the offer, anyway it's for two months only, according to her. And if she did accept the job offer...." Mitchie stopped when she felt that her eyes are already brimming with tears.

Mitchie's friends are more worried than ever. They have the same idea about what Mitchie was going to say next....but they refused to believe it.

But, unfortunately, Mitchie confirmed it. "I have to leave Camp Rock....not only because she needs someone to assist her, but also because she can't leave me here in Camp Rock alone." Mitchie finished.

When her friends heard that, their faces' expressions cannot be explained because it was mixed expressions....sad, nervous, worried, and anxious.

After five minutes of silence, Caitlyn broke it by saying, "WHAT?!?"

Peggy, Shane, and Lola, started to talk too.

"Why, Mitchie?"

"We don't want you to leave!"

"Camp Rock won't be the same if you have to leave!"

Mitchie, when she heard her friends' reactions about her problem, felt like crying again....but this time, not because of her problem, but because she just saw that her friends cared for her _so_ much.

**Please Review! And, like I said on the first chapter, suggestions on how to make the story nicer will be warmly welcomed. Thanks a lot!:D**


	4. The meeting for Mitchie

**CHAPTER 4!:D**

Mitchie's friends were still talking when they noticed that Mitchie is crying. They immediately shut their mouths and comforted Mitchie---patting her back, giving assuring words like "It's okay", and things that friends do if they see one of their friends in a tight spot.

Mitchie wiped her tears and gave her friends a genuine smile. She can't believe that she found true friends that are always there for her. She smiled at the thought.

"What are we going to do, Mitchie?" Caitlyn said suddenly. "We don't want you to leave!" Shane added. "I don't want to leave either." Mitchie said. "But if mom decided to accept the job offer, it's fine with me....I'll respect her decision. Wait here, I'll just get some dessert."

Mitchie's friends watched her go to the dessert table with worried eyes. They were determined to do anything....as long as their Mitchie will not leave Camp Rock.

Mitchie, however, felt a little better after she told her problem to her friends. She was right; sharing her problem to her friends would be a great help. As she went to her friends' table, she saw them whispering to each other. _Whatever are they talking about?_ she wondered.

She immediately sat down beside Shane after she reached the table. She put down her plate(which has a piece of chocolate cake) and glanced at her friends curiously. "What were you talking about a while ago?" she asked her friends. "Nothing." they answered back in perfect unison.

Later that night, the sky was full of stars.

The evening wind is breezy.

Camprockers were now asleep in their cabins....

and in one of the cabins, which was believed to be "abandoned" already, are Caitlyn, Shane, Peggy, and Lola.

They were planning something to stop the "Mitchie-leaving-Camp Rock" plan. But, unfortunately, they can't think of a plan. Why? Because if you look at their meeting place for conversation, you will really think that it is _abandoned._

Cobwebs in every corner.

Old instruments littered all over the place.

The wooden floor creaks everytime they step on it.

Suddenly, Caitlyn broke the silence. "I've been in abandoned rooms before, but they look nice. Doesn't look abandoned at all, in fact. But this is _the worst abandoned room that I've ever been in my ENTIRE LIFE!!!" _she said, frustrated.

"Yeah, I know...." Peggy said. "But we have to sacrifice. Just remember it's for Mitchie. And just think, this is the only place that campers do not go in anymore. If we have chosen Shane's cabin, for example, someone might eavesdrop.....especially to someone that _we know_." she finished.

They nodded agreeably. They knew who that "someone" that Peggy mentioned....it's none other than Tess Tyler.

"Yeah, you're right," Lola said. "and it's for Mitchie....for our Mitchie." she finished.

"HEY, GUYS! I FOUND A PERFECT SPOT!" Shane suddenly exclaimed.

Peggy, Caitlyn, and Lola went to Shane's destination. Sure enough, there was a small table and four chairs sitting in the center of the cabin. Immediately, they sat down.

"So," Shane began, "does anyone have a suggestion?"

"I have no idea....it's hard to think." Lola said. "Yeah." agreed Caitlyn. "Come on, guys....remember, for Mitchie?" Shane said. "Yeah, guys, Shane's right." Peggy piped up. "It's for Mitchie...we have to think of something."

The four friends looked at each other. They don't have any ideas....but all they have to do is think...think...think.....

"I got it!" Caitlyn exclaimed, a big smile on her face.

"What? What is it?" Shane asked, geniunely interested. "Mitchie said that that executive manager is Brown's friend, right?"

Lola, Peggy, and Shane nodded.

"So, surely, that manager will come here to Camp Rock, probably for a visit or something---or maybe, to check if Connie will accept the job offer....so, surely, he will eat here...correct?" Caitlyn said.

Again, the three nodded.

"So...we must have to sneak something terrible on the food that Connie will prepare for the manager. Of course, he'll be a little surprised at first, because he was used to the good food that Connie prepared for him when he first tasted it. But, if we keep putting something horrible there, he'll be turned off at Connie's cooking and backed out the offer." Caitlyn smiled.

"That's a brilliant idea, Caitlyn!" Shane clapped his hands.

Lola and Peggy, however, are having doubts. "Isn't that a bit too....well....um...._sneaky_?" Lola asked.

"Well, _it is sneaky_, I admit, and it may even leave a bad impression on Connie.....but it's for Mitchie, remember? And, we all know that Connie's cooking is the best...and besides, it's only the manager's food that we are going to sneak in something...not the entire Camprockers' food....so only that manager will leave a bad impression on Connie. Unless, if he will make a scene or---even worse---an article on a paper that Connie's cooking is really bad, then we have to step in and clear things up." Caitlyn explained.

"That's exaggerating! An article about Connie's cooking on a paper? Man, that's just harsh." Peggy commented.

"But it_ may _happen." Shane confirmed. "I've seen all these news on newspapers about trash-talking...and it all started on little things. We have to do this for Mitchie, but we also have to be very careful....this manager may be powerful....and he can do something that can ruin Connie's reputation _forever_." he finished. "Yeah." Caitlyn agreed. "Okay....this plan's fine with me." Lola said with a smile.

"Wait." Peggy suddenly put in.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"How can we make sure that the manager will come here to Camp Rock?" she questioned. "Remember, Connie has a communication with the manager---_through phone_." Peggy said. "Yeah...man, I thought the plan was already made!" Caitlyn said, frustrated. "We can talk to Mitchie tomorrow and ask her to ask Connie to let the manager come over here. We'll make her act that she's really fine with the job offer. We'll not make it obvious that we have a plan, of course....we have to tell Mitchie about all of these if it will be a success...she might also get angry about this. Yes, she will not leave Camp Rock anymore, but we left a bad impression on Connie---her mother. But, as Caitlyn said a while ago, we have to step in and clear things up if that's going to happen....but still, she may get mad. If Connie will not be okay about letting the manager come over here, we'll make her beg to her mother. We still need to act that we're okay about it, though. It's hard, but it's for Mitchie---we have to do everything." Shane said. "Man, that's a real tongue-twister.....I still have doubts, but...okay. I'll give it a try. We'll give it a try. " Peggy smiled.

"So...the plan was made?" Shane said.

"Tomorrow....we'll make Mitchie ask her mom." Caitlyn said.

"For Mitchie?" Shane said.

"For Mitchie." the three girls replied.

They all smiled. They just hoped that their plan will be a success.

**Thanks for reading! I'll add the next chapter as soon as possible. Please review! Thanks!:)**


	5. The plan was made!

**Chapter 5 is now here!:D**

Mitchie woke up after hearing her tiny alarm clock ring. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. When she opened it, she was shocked to see Caitlyn already dressed. She was in the cabin bathroom, brushing her teeth while singing the song that Mitchie and Shane sang in Final Jam. Normally, Caitlyn doesn't like waking up early in mornings---she isn't a morning person! Mitchie was curious.....did her friend ate something or what?

Caitlyn went out of the bathroom and saw Mitchie sitting in her bed. She smiled then said, "Good morning, sleepyhead! Time to wake up!" she immediately went infront of the mirror and brushed her hair after saying that to Mitchie. "Caitlyn, did you eat too many cookies last night?" Mitchie asked her.

"No!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "Why?"

"Did you drink one gallon of strawberry milkshake?"

"No!"

"Did you---"

"Stop!" Caitlyn said suddenly. "Why do you keep asking me those senseless questions?"

Mitchie immediately went to Caitlyn, grabbed her gently by the shoulders, then said, "Who are you? What have you done to my friend? Say it now, or else I'm going to tell this to Brown!"

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie strangely, then laughed. She immediately removed Mitchie's arms from her shoulders then said, "Mitchie, it's still me! Caitlyn Geller, loves producing music, brings her laptop wherever she goes, has an orange laptop bag, has been into music since birth, is a---"

Mitchie laughed. "Stop!" she said. "Okay, I believe you." She smiled as she went to the cabinet to get her clothes. Then, she went to the bathroom to take a bath and brush her teeth. Caitlyn opened her laptop while waiting for her friend to come out the bathroom.

After ten minutes, Mitchie went out the bathroom, wearing a purple shirt with a printed "I ROCK" sign on the front, denim jeans, and her brown boots. She went infront of the mirror and brushed her hair. Caitlyn went beside her. "Hey, you," Caitlyn said, "may I ask ...why do you keep asking me those senseless questions a while ago?"

Mitchie put down the brush and looked at her friend in the eye. "I'm sorry Caitlyn....I'm just surprised why you woke up really early today....I mean, I'm probably the first Camprocker to wake up in the morning because I have to get an hour early than the others! And, from what I know, you are not a morning person....what happened to you anyway? And yesterday, I saw you, Shane, Peggy, and Lola whispering to each other....I'm starting to get the feeling that you guys are keeping something from me." Mitchie looked straightly to her friend who gulped secretly. Caitlyn giggled nervously, then said, "Why will we keep something from you? We are friends, right? And I just felt like waking up early today....that's not bad, right? You are just surprised because you are so used about me being a sleepyhead." Caitlyn finished with a sugary-sweet smile.

Mitchie was only half-convinced. She was sure that her friends were keeping a secret from her....but she decided to forget it, even though she was still having doubts and second thoughts.

She was about to open her mouth to say something, when suddenly Caitlyn exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! Just look at the time. We have to go the kitchen now." She gave Mitchie one last smile, then hurried out the door, her orange laptop bag(which contains her laptop) swinging from side to side.

Mitchie stared at the door, confused. _What just happened?_

**CAITLYN'S POV:**

I woke up at 5:00 AM today, which is so not me---I am not a morning a person! I admit, I am a sleepyhead---and I am proud of it. I just woke up really early today so that I can meet Lola, Peggy, and Shane in the abandoned cabin before breakfast. After our meeting yesterday, Shane told us to meet in the cabin before breakfast so that we can discussed clearly our plan. The plan goes this way: While we are eating our breakfast in the Mess Hall, Peggy will tell Mitchie that we are now okay about Connie accepting the job offer. Then, we'll stop for a minute or two, then I'll asked Mitchie in a carefree way if she'll like to ask her mother to let the manager to come over here. Then we'll tell her about how she'll act(just like in a movie: we're the directors and she's the actress).

We also need to keep in mind that we should not do our plan in a so-obvious way---so obvious that Mitchie will have an idea that something is going on.....man, I almost slipped out a while ago! Mitchie will make a good detective. Good thing I thought about something to say or else Mitchie will really suspect something that we, her friends are really keeping something from her!

I need to go now. I have to go to the kitchen first before Mitchie will get there. It's already.....oh, man! Mitchie may now be in the kitchen! I HAVE TO RUN!!!

_~End of Caitlyn's POV~_

Mitchie opened the kitchen doors and saw her mom mixing cereals, which means that breakfast for today would be sweet cereals and creamy milkshake. This is one of Mitchie's favorite food because it is delicious---and because her mom made it.

Mitchie went to her mom and gave her a good morning kiss. "Morning, mom." she said with a smile as she went the refridgerator to get a carton of creamy milk. "I see you know what we are going to have for breakfast today." Connie said, smiling. She knew that sweet cereals and creamy milkshake is one of her daughter's favorite food. "Of course....I saw you mixing cereals a while ago." Mitchie said in reply, smiling.

Connie and Mitchie began making the breakfast in silence. Suddenly, Connie broke the silence. "Mitchie," she began, "I'm sorry about yesterday. It's not yet my final decision, but I'm thinking about accepting it. The only rea---" Mitchie cut her off by hugging her mom. "Mom, you don't have to worry anything about it. It's completely fine with me. If you really want to accept it, it's okay. No hard feelings. It's just that, I'm going to miss my friends here so much.....especially Caitlyn, Peggy, Lola, and Shane." When Connie heard that, she smiled. She's so lucky to have Mitchie as her daughter.

They continued making breakfast in silence, when suddenly Mitchie noticed something. "Mom, have you seen Caitlyn? She was supposed to be here a few minutes ago....in fact, she even woke up an hour earlier than me! I know she isn't a morning person, but she just said that she just felt like waking up early. She was supposed to be the first one to be here in the kitchen." Mitchie said to her mother.

Connie was about to reply, when suddenly Caitlyn opened the kitchen doors, breathing heavily. She's holding a number of papers in her hand. When she saw Mitchie, she gulped, but still, she waved hello. She did the same to Connie. "Hi folks!" she said cheerfully. She put the papers that she was holding down on a stool. Then she went to the refridgerator to get a bottle of strawberry-flavored sports drink.

"Where have you been?" Mitchie asked her friend as she was drinking the sports drink. Caitlyn's eyes widen, but she managed to give Mitchie a reply. "See those papers?" she said, gesturing to the stool. "I went to our cabin to get that. You left for the kitchen already when I went back. Those papers are my sheet music. I thought that maybe you want to see it, so I brought it here." Caitlyn explained.

"Of course!" Mitchie said, smiling. "But why were you so long?" "It's hard to find the sheet music." Caitlyn said. "Oh," Mitchie said. Then she got a bowl from the kitchen shelf. "Here, just get this bowl and start mixing cereals." "Absolutely." Caitlyn said as she took the bowl from Mitchie's hands. As she started mixing chocolate heart-shaped cereals and cookies n' cream cereals, she smiled in relief. _That was close_, she thought.

Mitchie and Caitlyn are already in the Mess Hall. They immediately got their breakfast and went to their table, where Lola and Peggy were seated. Shane was still talking to Brown at the instructors' table.

"Morning, sunshine!" Lola greeted Mitchie and Caitlyn with a big smile. Mitchie smiled. "Good morning guys." She greeted Peggy and Lola with a smile as she sat on one of the chairs. Caitlyn did the same also.

They were now eating their cereals when suddenly Shane went to their table. "Morning guys,"he said with a smile. "Hey," Mitchie said in greeting. Then Shane sat on the chair beside Mitchie.

After fifteen minutes of eating, Caitlyn, Peggy, Lola, and Shane decided to put the first steps of their plan in action. Peggy began. "Mitchie," she said, holding Mitchie's hand. "do you remember what you told us yesterday? About your mom accepting the job offer and you leaving Camp Rock?"

Mitchie nodded.

"Even if it's hard for us," Peggy continued, "we're pretty cool about it already. But, truly, we don't want you to leave."

After Mitchie heard what Peggy has said, she smiled. She couldn't get any luckier, she got the best friends anyone could wish for. "Thanks," Mitchie said. "I'm also fine about it also. I don't want to leave, really. I'm going to miss all the dance and music classes....and most of all, I'm going to miss you guys so much. But I'll respect mom's decision. And you know what? After dinner last night, mom went to the cabin. Caitlyn's still eating that time. She said that the manager will come here later. You know, to check if she's now okay about the job offer.....or something. I don't know." Mitchie sipped her milkshake when she finished saying that.

When Mitchie's friends heard that, they froze.

Yesterday they were planning about Mitchie going to _beg _to her mom to let the manager come over to Camp Rock. But now, Connie herself said that the manager will come here to Camp Rock!

No more worries. What Caitlyn, Shane, Peggy, and Lola have to do now only is to do their sneaky plan. They smiled at each other. The plan was made!

**:)Review! Thanks:D**


	6. Mitchie and Shane's conversation

**A new chapter's heading your way!:)**

After breakfast, Mitchie immediately said goodbye to her friends because she wanted to go to her favorite place in camp---where she feels so happy and carefree--by the lake. She was about to go there when she suddenly thought about writing a song, just to express her feelings. She immediately went to the cabin and got her song journal and guitar. Then, with a smile on her face, she went straight by the lake.

When Mitchie already got there, she sat down and leaned on one of the canoes. She let herself relax, drifting away her worried thoughts about leaving camp and just focusing on the breathtaking view that she sees.

Suddenly, a line popped in her head: "_Never thought that I'm going to leave this place...so let's just enjoy the time left, just you and me, here in this place, forever we will be_."

Mitchie quickly jotted the line in her song journal. Then she just let herself enjoy the wind, the view...

After fifteen minutes, Mitchie already had the perfect song. She entitled it, "Never thought I'm leaving".

Mitchie then got her guitar and began finding the chords of the song. After 10 minutes, she began singing with full feelings and emotions, her powerful voice ringing through the quiet wind. The melodious strums of the guitar made the song even more heart-catching. With a powerful voice and melodious sounds, Mitchie surely can be one of the best pop stars someday.

When Mitchie finished singing the song, she heard someone clapping behind her back. When she turned around to look, guess who it was? It was Shane. It turns out that he followed her as soon as she left the Mess Hall.

"Hey, you!" Mitchie exclaimed as soon as she saw Shane. "You, you heard me singing?" Mitchie blushed slightly as soon as she said that.

When Shane heard Mitchie's question, he went beside Mitchie and sat down. Then he sang a few lines of Mitchie's song. Mitchie shoved him playful on the back. Shane laughed a little, but he suddenly became serious. He turned to face Mitchie and said, "That song's beautiful, Mitchie. As always. You will really become a pop star someday." Shane smiled as soon as he said that. He was staring straight at Mitchie's eyes, which made her blush more.

After a minute or two, Mitchie and Shane turned their eyes from one another. They didn't realized that they were staring at each others' eyes for a long time. They suddenly felt a little embarrassed.

Silence filled the air after that. But after a minute, Shane broke it. "You know, I love the song that you sang a whiIe ago...very much. But I was wondering.....why did you write that song? I'm sorry, I was just curious because I think the song is about leaving a very special place. Right?"

Mitchie smiled as soon as she heard that. "Yeah, it's about leaving a vey special place...and I'm sure you know why I wrote that song." Mitchie looked at Shane and gave him a smile.

"Huh? Do I really know...." Shane's voice trailed off when he suddenly remembered that there's an opportunity that Mitchie will leave Camp Rock because of the job offer. "Oh yeah, I know...sorry." Shane smiled at Mitchie apologetically.

Mitchie said in reply, "No, it's okay. I know you forget things easily anyway." She said, teasing Shane. Shane laughed hard at that. "If I forget things easily, you guess things slowly." Shane said, making Mitchie remember the time when Shane covered her eyes and she couldn't guess him fast. Mitchie laughed. Soon, they were laughing hard in unison.

After their teasing session, they became serious again. Mitchie said, "You know, I just express my feelings through that song. I really, really don't want to leave Camp Rock. It's like my second home already." "Yeah, I know." Shane agreed. "And so are the rest of your friends. Especially Caitlyn, Peggy, Lola, and me. We will really miss you terribly if you have to leave. Camp Rock won't be the same without you. It won't be any fun if you have to leave. Why does Connie think about accepting the job offer, anyway? She have to admit, she's having a lot of fun here, even if she doesn't perform at jams."

Mitchie smiled as soon as she heard that. She, herself, knows that her mom is having fun here in Camp Rock even if she's not performing. "I know...." she agreed. "But I'll respect whatever mom's decision is. She sacrificed a lot for me because she wants me to be happy. And her getting the job as camp cook here so that I could attend to Camp Rock is just one of them. Imagine, she's willing to spend her entire summer in the kitchen so that I could attend Camp Rock! I owe her a lot of thank you's. And I also owe her a lot of sorry's because of what I did before the first Final Jam. So, I'm going to repay it by accepting whatever her decision is....whether I like it or not."Mitchie finished.

Shane froze when he heard Mitchie said that. He can't imagine what life in Camp Rock would be if Mitchie had to leave. Mitchie was the one who helped him go back to his original self when he received bad comments because of acting like a spoiled rockstar on a video shoot. Now, thanks to Mitchie, he was now back to his original self.

Just thinking about what Mitchie did for him made him more determined to continue the plan that Caitlyn, Peggy, Lola, and him made. He realized that Mitchie is a very special person for them....for him...they'll do whatever it takes just not to let their Mitchie leave Camp Rock....

"Shane? Shane! Hello! Knock knock! Is there a Shane Gray in the house?" Shane snapped back to reality when he realized that Mitchie was calling his attention. "Mitchie! I'm sorry, I'm just thinking of something....what were you saying?" "I said, I have to go because I still need to meet Caitlyn at Keynote. I'll see you later, okay?" Mitchie said, standing up. Her song journal was already tucked in her pocket and she was holding her guitar.

"Um....okay. See you at lunch." Shane gave Mitchie one of his heart-melting smiles. Mitchie blushed, then smiled back. Then she hurried off.

Shane watched Mitchie go with a worried expression. _We'll do anything_, Mitchie, he thought, _we don't want you to leave._

**That's it. :) I'm sorry if I didn't give this chapter right away. I'm a little lazy to do it. But I promise, I'll give the next chapters as soon as possible. Please review!:) Thanks:)**


End file.
